The present invention relates to a floor cable channel for positioning a cable line element on an underlying surface and for protecting the cable line element from the effects of external forces, comprising a first channel element and a second channel element for receiving the cable line element; and a connection element for connecting the first channel element to the second channel element at front faces of the first channel element and the second channel element.
Floor cable channels of this kind are used, for instance, as cable ramps, cable ducts, or hose ramps. The cable line element is to be protected from the effects of external forces. In this context, external forces shall in particular be understood to mean all kinds of forces exerted by people, vehicles, or parked objects that have an effect on the cable line element. For example, an electric cable is to be protected from direct exposure to people or vehicles crossing the cable.
This protection is achieved by the cable line element being placed in a channel on the floor, in which the cable line element is protected from the effects of external forces. The floor cable channel and the channel elements respectively are designed to absorb the effects of external forces and to protect the cable line element. Thus, in most cases, the floor cable channel is located on an underlying surface during use. The channel elements are arranged one after another along a longitudinal axis, which allows for a certain length to be spanned, over which the cable line element is to be protected inside the floor cable channel.
Usually, several channel elements are connected with connection elements to form a floor cable channel. Such a lining-up of several elements makes it possible to cross more or less any length of street, pedestrian path, etc. Depending on the required length of the floor cable channel essentially any number of channel elements can be combined.
Oftentimes, conventional floor cable channels are combined with a connection element to a required length, for example by locking, no sooner than at the site of operation according to their specific use. Mostly, the connection element allows for a detachable connection. The connection element may be fixed permanently to the first or the second channel element or may be designed as a separate element. Normally, the connection element allows for a flexible connection insofar as the channel elements are detachably fixed and/or are mounted rotatably against one another. After combining, the cable line element can be inserted. For this purpose, a replaceable cover, for instance, is provided that can be opened for inserting the cable line element. An embodiment with a cross-section in the form of a protrusion, into which the cable line element can be inserted, is also possible.
WO 02/071566 A2 describes a cable ramp with at least one cable duct, which can be closed by a cover and is wedge-shaped on both sides in order to facilitate crossing of the cable ramp.
DE 10 2006 048 474 A1 describes an end and/or connection piece for fastening to the end of at least one cover profile for cable lines. First connection means acting between the end and/or connection piece and the cover profile for establishing a radial form-fit connection, relating to a first axial direction, between the cover profile and the end and/or connection piece by sticking or fitting as well as by second connection means integrated in the end and/or connection piece acting between the end and/or connection piece and the cover profile and engaging in said profile for a fixation of the connection in axial direction are provided at the end and/or connection piece.
US 2010/0265801 A1 describes a time measuring system and a time measuring method. The system illuminates an elongate timing region so that RFID transponders illuminated in the region transmit identification signals that are used to generate timing information associated with competitors. A panel antenna is preferably provided on the ground to create the elongate timing region and the system preferably operates at UHF. The RFID tag preferably uses a notch antenna and may be incorporated into a credit card.
A possible application scenario for floor cable channels is the area of timing of sports events, in particular running events. Athletes carry radio elements (e.g. active or passive RFID tags), which may be integrated in a starting number or attached to the laces. In the case of cycling events, it is possible to attach respective radio elements to the handlebar of a bicycle. Electrical conductors in the floor cable channel contact antennae, which may also be contained inside the floor cable channel, may be positioned vertically along the track on both sides, or may be arranged in another manner. Mostly, timing is performed by a respective read-out unit, which is connected to the antenna via electrical conductors. Usually, the read-out unit is disposed at the side of the running track. It is therefore necessary for an electrical conductor to cross the track. The use of a floor cable channel protects this conductor from the impact of athletes or vehicles that cross the floor cable channel. Furthermore, it can be achieved that athletes are not obstructed by cables on the track. When the antenna is crossed or passed respectively, timing is carried out by communication with the radio element. Timing is carried out, for example, at the start and finish lines or as split timings along the track.
What is problematic in this domain is that timings at sports events are often mobile and temporary. Timing is made for a foreseeable period of time, for example one day. Even though applications are conceivable in which a permanently installed timing unit may be advantageous, the majority of sports events happen within a foreseeable time frame. Oftentimes, assembly and dismounting has to take place within a limited time slot, too. Therefore, the time measuring arrangement must be easy to assemble and dismount. Normally, a floor cable channel is transported to the site of the event to be assembled there. After the event, the floor cable channel is dismounted for transport. Oftentimes, respective time measuring systems including the corresponding floor cable channel are also shipped.
In this field of application, the use of known floor cable channels has the disadvantage that assembly and dismounting may take a long time. Moreover, the parts to be transported are often bulky and difficult to transport. Difficulties during assembly can also arise when, for instance, several cable line elements are allocated to different antennae and need to be contacted accordingly.